Special Delivery
Toby | season = 3 | production = 305-306 | broadcast = 63 | expr = | coexpr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = | director = | us = June 24, 2012 | international = Disney Channel UK October 12, 2012 Disney Channel Polska December 29, 2012 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} The new baby comes into the Duncan's lives. The stork's on the way and surprises abound as the Duncans scramble to prepare for the arrival of a bouncing baby boy...or girl, and Charlie's birthday party, which busy mom Amy hopes to avoid double booking. The baby's name, chosen by more than 26 million online votes around the world, was finally revealed. The Duncans get a new car, but it doesn't fit in the garage. As shown in the episode Trailer, Bob tries to park it in there, but ends up crashing it into the kitchen wall. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120601disney19/ Episode Summary The fifth Duncan member is one week overdue and Amy is in a bad mood and constantly rude to the family. Teddy tries to helping her by inducing labor, but Amy doesn't want to have the baby on Charlie's birthday because she fears the family will forget her. Meanwhile, Bob and PJ go out looking for a new car. After choosing their ideal car, the Serenade, they take it home, but to their luck, it doesn't fit inside the garage. Gabe is sent to buy Charlie a doll for her birthday, but instead he ends up buying a video game, "Attack of the Zartians" (Parody of "Dead Island"). Amy goes into labor on the day of Charlie's birthday, and Teddy discovers that Amy forgot to mail the invitations, so she tells Gabe and PJ to throw her a birthday party, Gabe and PJ dress up as princesses in order to entertain her. Teddy and Bob rush Amy to the hospital, but Teddy's car runs out of gas. They hitchhike on an ice-cream truck to the hospital. As they are on their way to the hospital, Amy gives birth in the back of an ice cream truck. In later scenes, she and the family are in the hospital, and they announce that it's a boy. Teddy asks what Amy names him, and it is "Toby Wan Kenobi Duncan". Later followed by "your dad's a fan of the movies". Charlie enters the room and Amy asks her did she get the doll she wanted, but she didn't so, the family each blames each other, but it turns out to be Gabe. Charlie says "It's okay. I like this present.". In the video diary, you see the doll on the ground, and Teddy explains that she got bored of the doll. End Credits Amy and Teddy are in the hospital with Toby. Teddy asks what his middle name is, it is "Wan Kenobi" (Making his full name: "Toby Wan Kenobi Duncan") PJ and Bob crash the car through the wall even though they are on the 8th floor. They repeat "Saranade" until Amy tells PJ by name (PJ Darth) to be quieter, so everyone keeps repeating "Serenade, Serenade, Serenade." Gallery Running Gags Good Luck Charlie Memorable Quotes |''' Faunna :Hey Guy can stay with you guys?' |'Amy: Charlie go with Gabe! lol ' Background Information * The fifth Duncan child is revealed to be a boy and is named Toby Duncan, a name Gabe chose, that means he earned $5 from the baby name contest. * This is the 1st hour long special where they don't go on a holiday. * This episode has the most subplots in one episode ever. * This episode was watched by 7.5 million viewers, which makes it the most watched episode in the series. * Toby is the only Duncan child who wasn't delivered by Dr. Singh. * This episode has Charlies 3rd birthday which makes this episode the only episode with Charlies Birthday in that isn't called Charlie is "Her Age". Production Information *This is the first hour-long episode of Season 3 *This is the first appearance of the fifth Duncan child. Songs You're Something Beautiful, by Bridgit Mendler Goofs *In the credits, when the camera is zoomed on Toby, he has his eyes open. But when the boys get out of the car and shout Serenade!, Amy tells them Toby is sleeping. *When Gabe is dressed as a princess in the hospital room his dangle earrings keep disappearing and reappearing. Continuity *Teddy originally carries Bob and Amy to the hospital in her car. (Can You Keep a Secret?) *At Charlie's "party," several of her toys make a return appearance: [[Baby Tennis Ball-Head from Up a Tree, Scaring Clown from Bye Bye Video Diary, and her torn up Badly Damaged Monkey, that she made at Make a Monkey, from Monkey Business. *When Both Charlie and Toby were born a family member had on a costume. In Charlie is 1 Teddy had on a Frankenstein costume. in this episode PJ and Gabe had on princess costumes. *During the princess play, the shoe PJ and Gabe try on probably came from Teddy's roomThe fact that Gabe fit in the shoe may be a reference to Charlie's Playdate Amy saying Lets Potty *wiki Snow White] Makes a cameo at Charlie's Party Allusions *Amy tells Teddy that Bob gave Toby the middle name "Wan Kenobi" as a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi from the ''Star Wars franchise. PJ's middle name is also revealed to be "Darth," apparently after Darth Vader. Amy also says that Bob is a big fan of ''Star Wars. ''Ironically, ''The Walt Disney Company ''bought ''Star Wars ''in November 2012. *The pictures in the "Our Family" billboard are real pictures of Leigh-Allyn Baker, Jason Dolley, Eric Allan Kramer, Bridgit Mendler, Mia Talerico and Bradley Steven Perry. *If the Kuddle Me Katie doll was also fifty dollars, than Gabe could have exchanged the game for the doll. *The game Gabe and Jake play, "Attack of the Zartians" is a parody of the zombie-adventure game, "Dead Island". Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan * Paul Fisher as Johnny Duncan Guest Stars *Jay Brian Winnick as Mustachio Pete *Cooper Barnes as Stu *Melissa Tanga as Liza *Jill Alexander as Rachel *Matt Cusk as Paul *Faunna as herself Cameo Cameos *Debbie Dooley *Linda Duncan *Jo Keener *Peter Piper *Emmett Heglin *Spencer Walsh References Catergory: Episodes with goofs Category:Birthday episodes Category:Amy Duncan Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Charlie Duncan Category:PJ Duncan Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Bob Duncan Category:Toby Duncan